


As Red As Lobsters

by crimandclove



Series: The Art of Being Caught [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4473290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimandclove/pseuds/crimandclove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight continuation/one off of Catfish.</p>
<p>The Beacon Valley kids are all pumped for their annual Valentine's Day Dance.</p>
<p>One that Beacon Hills doesn't even have annually.</p>
<p>Everyone comes around to the idea though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Red As Lobsters

**Author's Note:**

> WHERE DID THIS COME FROM??? I DON'T KNOW???
> 
> Anyway, a few people asked for a continuation/one shot of what happens after Catfish. It's on my works page, I am still super AO3 dumb. 
> 
> This came from an idea that InsideTheSky gave me after their comment about 'what would Parrish think'. I hope y'all like it! 
> 
> Leave me a comment and maybe it'll inspire another one. Love y'all!

Beacon Hills High School didn’t do a Valentine’s Day Dance. 

Hell, it took all freshmen, sophomore, junior and senior boards to even plan Prom because people were so apathetic. They’d rather go to sports parties or the Jungle for a good time.

The kids of Beacon Valley, however, did.

And apparently it was A Very Big Deal, Stiles, Do Not Laugh.

Such was said about two weeks into Stiles and Derek dating, another normal Thursday when Allison slammed her tray down at lunch in frustration. She had joint Student Council that morning but Stiles didn’t know there was anything that frustrating about sitting and talking about pep rallies for the lacrosse team and picking out where they’d have Prom. Since it was joint Prom, they were changing the venue.

Stiles honestly couldn’t care less and was more focused on trying to eat Derek’s dumplings from home instead of his own roast beef sandwich. 

Stiles had been celebrating managing to get his hand under Derek’s shirt the past Saturday night and had given his dad a reprieve – just this ONCE, dad – and bought roast beef for lunch. 

Which Derek had already eaten half of.

“Apparently we aren’t going to be having the Valentine’s Day Dance.” Allison huffed out.

Of all people, Erica and Cora shrieked at the same moment. 

“Are you kidding me.” Cora intoned. “I already have everything planned out.” Her lack of inflection kind of scared Stiles.

“I already bought my dress and everything!” Erica admonished. 

Stiles looked at Derek, who shrugged as he bit into pieces of pineapple that his mom had packed in his lunch. Stiles only knew this because he had seen Mrs. Hale buy a pineapple at the same time he was at the deli and she had explained to him how she wanted Derek’s stamina up and therefore was buying his favorite fruit.

It also made jizz taste better, but he wasn’t going to tell his boyfriend’s mom that.

“What is a Valentine’s Day Dance?” Stiles asked softly.

Cora slammed her hand down on the lunch table. Apparently Stiles hadn’t said it softly enough.

“It’s a dance for the whole school. We raise money for women in domestic violence situations,” oh, that was cool, “by having a coin war. There are names of freshmen, sophomore and junior women on the jars and the girl with the most money in her jar is Cupid for the night. They get a sash and everything. It was mine this year.”

“I was Cupid the past three years,” Allison said, tossing half of her hair over shoulder, “but I was ready to hand my sash and arrows off to Cora. And now we can’t do anything because some dumb junior with a camera, Matt something, thinks its sexist or whatever. We already have the ballroom at the Hilton downtown rented and I’d ordered the lights and everything.” Allison sighed.

“What’s his last name?” Derek inquired. The whole table turned to look at him, Cora with a sick glee in her eyes. 

“Daehler. He’s sitting over there with my aunt.” Stiles turned his head as Allison pointed. Stiles hated Matt Daehler for being creepy with his camera. Matt had gotten kicked off the lacrosse team last year for … some reason or another and it hadn’t sat with Stiles the right way.

Derek squinted, then turned around and handed Stiles a dumpling. “I see.”

\--

The next morning Allison came running up to Stiles and Derek, who had been trying to slyly make out behind the library, and hugged Derek so hard he bit Stiles’ tongue. 

“Oh, sorry!” She said, sounding not sorry at all. “Thank you so much, Derek! Whatever you did, you got Matt to both back it but also resign from the junior class board entirely!” Her face was glowing with joy while Stiles tried to examine the state of his tongue.

“You’re welcome.” Derek rumbled back. He gave Allison a half hug, then let her go as she flitted over to the rest of the group. “You okay?”

“I don’t know, you’ll have to kiss it better.” Stiles teased. Derek rolled his eyes but did as ordered.

\--

That night was a home game for Beacon Valley. Last week they’d had to drive all the way to Sacramento, so Stiles had stayed home and group chatted Laura and Cora. He would have gone but the Hale family (Peter included) were going to look at a college for Cora or something. He and Derek had only been dating a week and a half at the time so it was a little too soon.

Stiles showed up in a normal shirt with Derek’s varsity jacket zipped all the way up. It was truly a cold snap now. He had picked Erica up after a driving demonstration for her parents and promises that when they got to the school Erica would text them pictures of the car and the two of them that they weren’t dead. 

They were dramatic but it made Stiles laugh, so he didn’t mind too much. Besides, it was the only time this weekend Stiles would get to see Derek. Tomorrow was the last Saturday his dad would be in town for three weeks and the Hales were going to breakfast, a movie and then an evening full of card games and Risk. Stiles couldn’t invade that. He didn’t want to distract Derek from his dad.

As was the routine, the Vikings continued their winning streak and Stiles was almost bored by this point. This team was literally no good and he had seen the assistant coach turn to the coach and ask if they could forfeit during halftime. 

Stiles could have been watching Daredevil over again with his precious time. 

He waited for Derek and Boyd to shower – ‘I know the showers actually suck but I’m not going to make out with you if you don’t shower and NOT go heavy on the Axe to make up for it’ – and Erica reclined back on the bleachers. “You ready for the Valentine’s Day Dance?”

“Huh?” Stiles turned to her. “I mean, sure. We don’t do that normally so it should be fun. I spent some time scouring the house for coins for Cora.” Derek had made it clear in English earlier that Cora really wanted to win. They’d luckily had a sub, which meant that they’d watched a movie while the sub snoozed during their last period.

“Are you going to go?” Erica asked.

“If Derek wants to. I’ve never had a Valentine before.” Stiles fluttered his eyelashes to get out of this conversation.

Erica rolled her eyes. “Drama queen.”

“You know it.”

It wasn’t like Stiles wasn’t romantic, he just didn’t know how to be romantic with another person. He bet that Derek would ask him later after they made out in the Jeep (Boyd was going to ‘officially’ ask Erica tonight and had permission to drive the Camaro). 

Simple. Easy. Boring. He texted Scott to see if he had made up his mind about who to take. 

When he looked up, there was a rose in his face. He glanced up and Derek was hanging over the barrier, like he had been two weeks ago, the rose coming from his hand. He shook his hand emphatically, as if he was sick of holding it. 

“Go to the dance with me?” Derek grumbled out, the tips of his ears turning red.

Stiles stood up and gave him a big smacking kiss on his lips. “Duh, of course.”

\--

This meant that after a long phone conversation with Scott about the wiles of his three date options, he texted Lydia.

Who then woke him up at the lovely hour of nine that Saturday and dragged him to the mall. She spent her own money – ‘It’s my Dad’s credit card, actually, but who cares’ – on a very nice, semi-tight red dress shirt, a black skinny tie, a pair of well-fitting dress pants, a new pair of dress shoes and some cute socks with hearts on them that Stiles was kind of into.

“You will wear this exact outfit. You will style your hair with only a quarter amount of gel in this pompadour fashion.” She shoved a printed step by step guide into his hands, with a highlighted YouTube link at the bottom. “You will look good and I know Derek will already. Since I cannot win this competition, we will cheer for Cora. Now let’s eat and then you can go home and tell Scott to take Kira since Isaac asked Allison over the phone last night.”

Stiles sighed. Lydia knew everything.

\--

His weekend flew by with Scott coming over and varying between betrayed and excited about the idea of going to the dance with Kira. Betrayed that his best buddy Isaac had stepped out on him and asked Allison (haha suck it Isaac), but excited because Kira was beautiful and funny and wasn’t the reigning cupid. So no one would be staring at Scott.

They played video games between all of that, both of their parents on the night shift and glad they weren’t out doing hooligan things or with their S.O.’s. Stiles even managed to get Scott to trim his hair! 

All in all it was a great night.

\--

Monday came and Stiles was jingling his pockets were so full of coins. Derek had told him to meet in the main hallway, so Stiles ambled over there once he pulled into the student lot. 

He found Derek sitting on a bench next to a bunch of varied coin jugs. They were all clear and Stiles could already see a thick layer coating the bottom of Cora’s. Derek raised an eyebrow and Stiles took out the plastic baggies of coins and dumped them one by one into Cora’s jug. There were a lot of pennies, but Derek didn’t seem to judge. In fact he pulled Stiles into his lap once Stiles was finished and they kissed until he felt a felt football hit him in the back of the head and saw Coach just shaking his fist in the air.

Coach hated PDA.

\--

The week before Valentine’s Day flew by in a flurry of loud clanging and kissing. Scott and Kira were happily going to the dance together, holding hands before school. Cora was the runaway winner of the coin competition so far, her jug having to be replaced four times. She had also taken to writing her name on the jugs, in case anyone was going to mislabel them after they took them into the principal’s office and ‘accidentally’ removed the label.

Cora could be kind of paranoid.

Cora’s date was a kind of dumb sophomore from the lacrosse team named Liam. He reminded Stiles a lot of Scott, but that was probably his need to be praised and his inability to make big decisions. 

By the time Saturday rolled around, a plan was set in motion. Lydia and Allison had rented a limo with no flashing lights for most of the party to go in style. Derek was going to drive the Camaro to the dance because he hated people and always wanted an easy getaway. Plus, if Erica started feeling poorly, there was no need for the limo to leave and drop her off.

Another benefit was that Stiles got some Derek time.

He spent most of his actual Valentine’s Day – so funny the dance was actually on the fourteenth – at Derek’s house, helping Cora with her speech, eating and just generally messing around. Derek had chores to do because Mrs. Hale had taken up and gone to visit her husband in Portland. Laura had done some chores, but the sink in the guest bathroom wasn’t going to fix itself. Ditto the screen on the porch that that had apparently let a raccoon onto the nice porch Thursday night.

Stiles just enjoyed the hustle and bustle of their house without having to actually do much.

An hour before he and Derek were supposed to be ready to take pictures, Derek came in from the back porch covered in sweat, gave Stiles a grimy forehead kiss and headed upstairs. Stiles jokingly gagged at Cora, who had come downstairs when she heard the back door slam. Her hair was half curled and, when Stiles wolf-whistled at her, rolled her eyes and dragged him upstairs to change. 

He got stuck in Laura’s room to change. Laura herself was doing Cora’s hair in their joint bathroom, so he just took off his street clothes and slid into his dress pants and new socks, admiring how warm they were. His undershirt was staying on, so he meandered over to his wallet and pulled out the how-to guide for his hairstyle. 

He wandered into the bathroom, where Laura was finishing off Cora’s style with a halo braid. “Laura, can you help me with this?” He shoved the piece of paper into her face. 

She knocked it out of her way, finished pinning the braid back, and tapped Cora on the shoulder. She rolled away from her eldest sibling gratefully. Laura gestured at Stiles to sit, so he did. 

“This should be easy. Did you bring gel?” Stiles opened his mouth. “Not the kind you use at school, Derek runs his hand through it once and it looks like you got struck by lightning.” Stiles closed his mouth and shook his head.

She stomped out of the bathroom towards Derek’s. “Make sure he doesn’t put Axe on!” Stiles called back. 

Stiles hated the Axe. Derek only wore the cologne when his dad wasn’t around (because it belonged to his dad technically) but who knows if he would have thought that far ahead. 

Laura reappeared within the minute and wrenched his head towards the mirror. “Now sit still.”

\--

After fifteen minutes of fussing with his hair, she declared Stiles done and forced him to go put his shirt and tie on. Stiles did so with little fuss and took the bathroom to Cora’s room. He knocked on the door. “Can I come in?”

“Yeah, I’m decent.” Cora called back. 

Cora was stunning in a dark red dress that floated all the way to the floor. She was sitting on a chair, looking into the mirror and fixing her lipstick. 

“Dollface. Stunning.” He knew she was a fan of _Clueless_.

She wiggled her eyebrows. “Thank you. You’re cuter than Christian though.”

Stiles bowed. “I aim to please. Where did you get that dress?”

“It was Laura’s senior prom dress, actually. Surprised it fits but I’m not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, you get me?” 

He nodded. “Lydia bought me all of … this.” He did an elevator motion with his hand. “Even the socks.”

Cora raised an eyebrow. “Even the underwear?”

“Cora, no. Ew. Perv.”

“Come on, Stiles, grab my shoes for me so I don’t have to walk down the stairs in them.” Stiles did as he was told, then ducked back into Laura’s room to grab all of his clothes. 

He managed to get his old clothes out into the Camaro and back before Derek made it downstairs. He checked his phone and noticed they only had five minutes until they were supposed to be outside for pictures. “What is taking him so long?” Stiles asked as he paced. He thought about sitting down but it would causes creases in his clothes. Cora was sitting on a low stool herself to not mess up her dress.

“Laura is probably blow drying his hair.” Stiles snorted. It was probably true though.

Laura appeared at the top of the stairs a minute later, knocking her feet against the hardwood. “Lady and gentleman, may I please introduce your Homecoming King himself, Mr. Derek Hale.”

A hand came out of nowhere and pushed Laura aside, her cackling heard throughout the whole house. Derek appeared in her space, looking handsome in a classic white and black suit. He had a red rose pinned to his lapel and a small smile on his face. 

Stiles beamed and shot him two thumbs up. “Ten out of ten, would bang.”

All three Hale siblings groaned as the doorbell rang. 

\--

Lydia picked the perfect place in the Hale’s gardens to take pictures. She had apparently been by the Saturday before planning where to take them. She had even hired a professional photographer, which took group photos as well as couple photos. Stiles was goofy for most of them, Derek with a blank face. Stiles was sure there were a few cute ones, like when he pinched Derek’s side and laughed at his angry face. When they kissed. 

Lydia didn’t act like she wanted to kill them when they walked away so all was good in the hood.

Dinner was admittedly boring. Stiles ate his seafood with voracity, ignoring the conversations that were started about Prom. Derek was just as intense about his steak.

They’d taken another group picture – on Jackson’s iPhone, thank God – before they headed to the dance. Stiles fiddled with his wallet.

Yesterday, on a whim, he had gone out and bought a box of Valentines. They were dumb ones with little wolves on them, but Derek liked wolves. Derek liked him, so even if he hated the idea, he would pretend to like it.

As Derek cut off the car, checking the rearview mirror, Stiles grasped at his wrist. “Wait, Derek.”

Derek turned back to him. 

Stiles pulled out the Valentine. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Derek turned on the overhead light and examined the bright red piece of paper taped together with a heart sticker. He read the silly ‘To Derek From Stiles’ part. He rubbed the picture of the two wolves laying on top of each other with the pad of his thumb. He slowly opened it and grinned at the stupid pun on the inside – ‘I woof you’ – and leaned over and kissed Stiles. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Stiles.” He then leaned back and pulled something out of a bag sitting in the back. He opened the container quickly and pulled out a white rose pin, to match his own red one. Stiles looked up and grinned. 

“Well, put it on me there, stud.” Stiles puffed out his chest. Derek chuckled softly but did as he was told. 

“I had Laura buy one red and one white in case you were wearing red. That’s why Liam has a red one on. Cora didn’t really care what he was wearing.” He pinned the flower on easily and leaned in for another kiss.

He was cut off by a rapping on the windows and Jackson’s ugly mug turned sideways to look in. 

“We should leave after they announce Cora as Cupid.” Stiles stated.

“Deal.” Derek agreed.

\--

The dance itself was pretty. There were heart shaped fairy lights, cherry punch (that it didn’t matter if Stiles spilled on himself because he was wearing red), cupcakes and cookies galore. There was a photobooth that Stiles and Derek got roped into by Lydia (though the pictures were adorable), a clean dance floor, even a make-your-own-card station and a Student Council booth to sign up for helping with Prom.

Derek and Stiles both ate three cupcakes each and danced to all of the slow songs. Derek refused to dance the fast ones with Stiles after getting hit in the ear during ‘Uptown Funk’. However Boyd refused too, allowing Erica and Stiles to dance to their hearts delight.

Another blessing was that they called Cora out as Cupid within an hour of being there. She stood there, stunning and slightly terrifying, as Allison handed her the bow, the quiver and attached the golden sash carefully around her dress. 

Cupid also got to ‘stick her favorite couples’ with ‘her arrows’, and as soon as she was escorted off stage by Liam, she smacked both Stiles and Derek on the back incredibly hard.

“You two can go now.” She mumbled softly. 

It took them three minutes to get from that point to the Camaro.

\--

They figured Lovers’ Lane – it straddled the town limits of Beacon Hills and Beacon Valley – would be packed. They checked and there were a fair amount of cars, so they pulled in and got into the backseat. Their logic was, since they were parked in the middle, they’d hear the other couples get caught before they could.

Derek put on some Maroon 5 – which Stiles immediately made fun of, but at least it was the old stuff – and they were off. Stiles even got Derek’s shirt off as Derek strangely fixated on the hollow of his neck. Stiles had never gotten a hickey before. Based on the strain of his brand new dress pants and the shallow breaths he kept taking, he was taking it as the fact he liked it. Derek’s back agreed with him as Stiles had probably scratched the shit out of it.

Derek had his own hand down the back of Stiles’ pants when a rap came at the window. “Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department.”

Stiles’ Fucking Luck.

Stiles groaned and hit his head against the door as Derek rolled down the window. 

Even from upside down, Stiles immediately recognized the face that flashed the flashlight onto Derek’s face. 

Parrish.

“Hello there, Mr. Hale. Glad I haven’t had to pull you over for speeding this time.” Jordan huffed out. Derek turned red, whether from fury or embarrassment, Stiles wasn’t sure. Jordan then glanced down and had a look of shock on his face when he saw Stiles. “Stiles.”

“Hey Jordan.” Stiles drew out as he turned as red as a lobster. Stiles hadn’t exactly told him he was seeing Derek, but every time he ran into Jordan, he ran the other way. “This is my boyfriend Derek.” Stiles patted Derek on the back awkwardly.

Jordan’s mouth hung open, but after a minute he shut it. “Okay so … wrap it up guys. It’s getting close to eleven, which I know is some people’s curfew, and I’ll pretend I never saw this.”

“You won’t tell my dad?” Stiles asked.

Jordan rolled his eyes. “No, Stiles, I won’t. Plus he’s already making fun of me for asking Tara out to coffee after tonight’s shift was up.”

Oh thank God. Stiles thunked his head back against the door again. He was glad that Jordan had just seemed to either be a passing fancy or had taken pity on him on New Year’s. Hey, what if Jordan had been using him to make Tara jealous?

Both Jordan and Derek were staring at him when he snapped back into reality. “Okay, I’m kind of laying on Derek’s shirt so we’re going to get that back on and then we’ll get going. Okay?”

Jordan nodded as Derek aggressively rolled the window back up. 

“I hate that guy.” Derek grumped as he pulled his shirt back on. 

“Why?” Stiles asked as he buttoned his top buttons back off.

“He has pulled me over three times a week ever since I started going to Beacon Hills. He has it out for me. I bet he picked our car first for that reason.” 

Stiles began to laugh over the scream from the car next to them.

His life was great.


End file.
